


Try

by orphan_account



Series: Try [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! SELF HARM!

All in all Stiles should have seen it coming.

* * *

_Put your make up on_  
 _Get your nails done_  
 _Curl your hair_  
 _Run the extra mile_  
 _Keep it slim_  
 _So they like you. Do they like you?_

* * *

_They hadn't told him that they were having a meeting, again._

_"Why did you guys start without me?"_

_Erica gave him the evil eye, which Stiles ignored completely. Derek growled, shutting everyone up, except of course for Stiles._

_"But really, that was mean." Stiles pouted._

_"I start, when I want to. All of my pack is here, if you have a problem, don't come at all." Derek hissed before turning to the rest of pack, ignoring Stiles hurt expression._

_"But-"_

 

 

_"You're so fucking useless. McCall is so lucky you're his friend or Derek would have kicked you out a long time ago. " Jackson spat._

_"Jackson!" Lydia said, starting to get up._

_"What? You don't honestly believe he's any worth than just a research fuck wad."_

_Stiles looked at Lydia with pleading eyes, just one person to stand up for him._

_"Yeah, I know." Lydia said with a smirk, "But you should have told him to never bother us again. In fact, don't even come near us." she sneered._

_Stiles looked at Scott, who had his head down, looking anywhere but Stiles._

_"Okay." Stiles whispered._

_That got everyone's attention._

_"Okay?" Scott said, confused._

_"Okay..." Stiles repeated, louder._

* * *

_Get your sexy on_  
 _Don't be shy, girl_  
 _Take it off_  
 _This is what you want, to belong_  
 _So they like you. Do you like you?_

* * *

 

The sheriff was working himself to death since he got his job back, no thanks to Stiles. The boy walked into his house and straight into his room. His father not even looking up from his work. Entering his room, Stiles looked around, then went into a frenzy. Tearing down posters Scott had bought him, ripping up t-shirts from Lydia - who the fuck knows why she would buy him clothes - breaking the picture glass with the whole pack in it. His father must have heard because not a minute later his door flew open to reveal a very scarred Sheriff. Stiles dropped to the floor and just lost all control. His hands bloody from the glass clenched into fists and he state pounding the floor, screaming out his rage and sorrow. His ad just came over and held him gently, not caring hen his son had dried tears on him.

* * *

_You don't have to try so hard_  
 _You don't have to give it all away_  
 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_  
 _You don't have to change a single thing_

* * *

Stiles soon got addicted to the feeling of pain.

 

It started from his cut hands, then slowly his wrists. The feeling of adrenaline he got from seeing his blood spill was almost intoxicating. He didn't stop after his wrist were covered in blood or when he had reached his shoulder, or his stomach, or his thighs. He just kept cutting, It felt so good to be free.

* * *

_You don't have to try_

* * *

Finding the bottle of pills was easy, taking them was hard. He thought of how Scott would react when he found out he was dead, but then he pushed it away.

He doesn't care.

Putting a hand full of pills in his mouth, Stiles drank until the bottle was half empty. Soon the pill bottle was empty.

* * *

 

_Wait a second,_  
 _Why should you care, what they think of you_  
 _When you're all alone, by yourself_  
 _Do you like you? Do you like you?_

* * *

 

He could feel himself getting sleepy, but willed himself to stay away so he could give out a final text message to everyone.

* * *

 

To: Wolf Pack

From: Stiles

**Take care of my dad**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
